In control apparatus of the lever type wherein a variable input position is converted to an output position which varies as a function of the input position within predetermined limits, it is sometimes desired to establish limits to the output position which limits may be held constant or made variable as a function of selected conditions of operation. Other desirable control features may include response to low input force signals, accuracy, structural ruggedness and minimum friction force losses over a selected operating range. Additional desirable features may include a force preload which is constant or variable as a function of a selected condition of operation as well as the features of compactness and/or lightweight.
Various prior art control devices may be found which have a limited number of the above-mentioned desirable characteristics. Reference is made to U.S. Pat Nos. 3,232,179 and 3,393,606 for examples of such prior art desired. However, we are not aware of any prior art control devices which embody all of the heretofore mentioned desirable features.